1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical conversion member and a method for manufacturing the optical conversion member, and specifically, relates to an optical conversion member which is able to exhibit high light emission efficiency for a long period of time and a method for manufacturing the optical conversion member.
Further, the present invention relates to a backlight unit including the optical conversion member, and a liquid crystal display device including the backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display such as a liquid crystal display device (hereinafter, also referred to as LCD) has been widely used annually as a space saving image display device having low power consumption. The liquid crystal display device is configured of at least a backlight and a liquid crystal cell, and typically, includes members such as a backlight side polarizing plate and a visible side polarizing plate.
In the flat panel display market, improvements in color reproducibility has progressed as LCD performance has improved. In this point, recently, a quantum dot (also referred to as QD) has attracted attention as a light emission material (refer to US2012/0113672A1). For example, in a case where excitation light is incident on an optical conversion member containing a quantum dot from a backlight, the quantum dot is excited and emits fluorescent light. Here, by using the quantum dots having different light emission properties, white light is able to be embodied by emitting each bright line light of red light, green light, and blue light. The fluorescent light of the quantum dot has a small half-width, and thus, the obtained white light has a high brightness and an excellent color reproducibility. According to the progress of three-wavelength light source technology using such a quantum dot, a color reproduction range has widened to 100% from 72% of the current TV standard (Full High Definition (FHD)), National Television System Committee (NTSC)) ratio.